My Teacher
by keia mizuki
Summary: A stranger bumps into Kurama while running away from some bodyguards and mistakes him for a girl so in order to hide from them, he kisses him. Emotions start to fly but problems arise. KuramaxOC
1. A Stranger's Kiss

**Author's Note:** uhm.. right.. so this will be my first fanfic ever.. haha.. so.. forgive me for any mistakes I may have committed. Soo.. let's go to the summary..

**Summary:** A stranger bumps into Kurama while running away from some bodyguards and mistakes him for a girl so in order to hide from them, the stranger kisses Kurama. KuramaxOC yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuyu Hakusho but (I think) I own Seiya Akimori. Haha..

"sei" [talking to someone

"_sei" _[someone's thoughts or a dream/flashback if I say so.

"**My Teacher"**

_**Chapter 1: A Stranger's Kiss**_

**Seiya's POV**

"Sensei!!"

That was what the boy screamed when he suddenly awoke from his slumber.

When he sat up, Seiya put his hands on his face and felt the cold sweat that came out from his body. After a few minutes, he looked at the digital clock on his table and it read 3:35. With a groan, he laid down on the bed again and looked at the blue ceiling.

"_Now why did I dream that again? Maybe it's because tomorrow will be my first day as.." _thought Seiya.

"Stupid Sensei!" he said to himself and felt himself falling back to sleep.

**--Morning—**

"KRIIIIIIING!!" came the sound of Seiya's alarm.

An arm crept up to the table and turned off the alarm. A yawn came from the figure lying on the bed and then suddenly, he jumped up and screamed, "Today's the day!!".

_Oh shit, I shouldn't be screaming. I need to be quiet if I want to go to that school and start my work, _thought Seiya.

Then he quietly, yet still excited, went up to his washroom and took a warm bath. When he was done, he went out of the shower room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He then went to his closet and got whatever he wanted.

**[A.N.// too lazy to think up of what he wanna wear.. please forgive me..]**

He then went up to the mirror and looked at his reflection. A guy with light blue hair with red highlights on the tips of the hair, and blue eyes stared at him. He also had a dangling cross on his right ear.

**[AN: just imagine Touru Kouno from Princess Princess]**

With a final smirk, he thought, _Well then, I'm off._

**Kurama's POV**

"I'll see you later kaa-san" Shuichi said to his mother when he opened the door to go to school. "Okay Shuichi. You be careful now." Said Shiori.

_It's the start of a new school year, huh? _He thought. He looked at the flowers and trees, not really minding the things around him, after all, it was a few weeks after the Dark Tournament. _Though Koenma still gives us a few missions, _Kurama mused.

**[AN: okay, hold up.. I'm not really going to follow the anime's timeline so just bear with me here. nervous chuckle]**

He was minding the peace around him, that is, until he heard someone shouting his name.

"Hey Kurama!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Kitsune!" added Yusuke "Going to school huh? Why can't you just cut classes? We can go to the arcade you know!" he said mischievously.

"You know I can't do that Yusuke" replied Kurama with a smile.

"yeah right, nerd" Yusuke joked. Kurama just gave a chuckle at this.

Then, they walked together since their schools were on the same route.

"Oh man, that mission was just too easy." Said Kuwabara.

"Yeah right, you would've gotten killed if it weren't for Kurama over here" Yusuke replied while pointing a thumb at me.

"Oh yeah! You want a fight huh?" shouted Kuwabara.

"Bring it on, Kuwabaka!" taunted Yusuke. Kurama stood at the side watching this take place.

However, he stopped laughing when he heard someone running and turned to look who was running but what happened next was something he wasn't expecting.

**Seiya's POV**

_Damn! I forgot our bet! Have to find a way to get away from them or hide from them. Although I am still far away from them, but I can't take that risk!_

He kept on running until he saw a red haired "girl" and an idea got into his brain. _Oh dear, this is my only hope. I hope that girl won't kill me after that. _

He ran to the "girl" then he saw the "girl" look at him and saw how "her" eyes widened when he suddenly grabbed "her".

**Kurama POV**

Kurama saw the stranger and to his shock, the stranger did something that he never would've expected. Kuwabara and Yusuke stopped fighting because of this and their jaw dropped at what they saw.

Kurama was pushed to the wall with a stranger kissing him senseless.

________________________________________________________________________

Hooooorah! One chapter done! Hahaha.. well… what do you think?? Bad? I suck? Don't even continue this fic? Haha.. Well thanks for reading anyway, though I hope you'll give a review.. hihi.. flames are accepted.. hihi..

Xoxo,

Keia mizuki


	2. He's My Teacher

Yippee.. Second chappie.. hihi.. I decided to continue this fic.. hihi… anyway..

Summary: A boy bumps into Kurama and mistakes him for a girl while running away

from some bodyguards so in order to avoid them, he kisses Kurama. Later on,

Kurama finds out that the person who kissed him was to be his teacher.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but [I think I own Seiya Akimori and the other

OCs found in this fic. :D

* * *

**"My Teacher"**

**Chapter 2: He's My Teacher**

Kurama POV

Kurama saw the stranger and to his shock, the stranger did something that he never would've expected. Kuwabara and Yusuke stopped fighting because of this and their jaw dropped at what they saw.

Kurama was pushed to the wall with a stranger kissing him senseless.

Normal POV

Seiya kissed the "girl" until the bodyguards who were chasing him had passed. Finally, he opened his eyes and pulled away from the girl.

"_Wow, so lucky. It's not everyday I get to kiss a girl just to escape and the girl turns out to be a beauty. But what's with the look? It's not like it's her first. With that face of hers, I'm sure she had been kissed many times." _He thought with uncertainty.

Kurama opened his eyes to see a guy, around 3 years older than him.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Seiya and the "girl" looked at each other. Fortunately, the silence was broken by the two-onlookers who began to guffaw.

"Oh man!! That was too hilarious!!" said the tall guy with orange hair and blue uniform.

"You got that right!! I think that's Kurama's first kiss!!" said the other one with a green uniform while banging his fists on the floor.

"_So Kurama is her name, huh? But why is it that they seem so surprised? I know it's not everyday that a stranger kisses you.. but I just know there's something more.. I wonder"_

They continued to laugh which made Seiya really confused and thinking that he can't get a proper answer or clarification from them, he decided to ask the girl instead.

"Uhm.. so Ms., your name is Kurama right?" said Seiya with his charming smile.

Having heard this made Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh harder than before.

"He called him Ms.!!" Said Yusuke.

"I can't blame him though! Kurama does look like a girl!" said Kuwabara.

Kurama just stood there with an anime vein and with patience wearing thin, while Seiya stood there confused.

"What? It's just right to call her Ms.. I mean.. she's a girl right?" asked Seiya.

However, Seiya got annoyed when the answer that the two guys gave was another round of their boisterous laugh.

Finally, Kurama answered with an annoyed tone, "I'm sorry Sir, but I'm afraid you have mistaken me for a girl. I am actually a guy."

The answer of Kurama made Yusuke and Kuwabara roll down on the floor laughing while Seiya's jaw dropped at the revelation.

"What? But with that beauty of yours?! And with the long hair too! You have to be kidding me!" said Seiya unbelievingly.

Yusuke, with tears in his eyes from laughing, answered for Kurama, "He's telling the truth you know."

Having heard this, Seiya bowed down in front of Kurama to apologize repeatedly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! So so sorry!" said Seiya, frantic. "I thought you were a girl from a far, and I really had to get away from those guards so I had to do something and and and.." he trailed off, going into chibi mode!

With a sigh, Kurama said, "It's okay. I get it. But who are you anyway? Why were you running away from those men?" To Yusuke and Kuwabara, he said with a cold voice and look, "Stop laughing you two."

Clearly, he was still annoyed.

With that said, the two immediately shut up, knowing how ruthless Kurama can be.

Seiya finally answered. "I'm Seiya. Seiya Akimori. Nice to meet you. But before I answer the other question, can you please introduce yourselves to me properly?"

"I'm Shuichi Minamino. The guy with the green uniform is Yusuke Uremeshi while the other is Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Your name's Shuichi? But I thought it was Kurama?"

"It's my nickname. But I'd prefer to be called Shuichi. Now, for my other question."

"Oh, right. So, I was running away from them because I had to do something. They didn't want me to do _"that_" so we had a bet. If they caught me, I won't continue what I wanted to do. But if I get to go to that place without them catching me, I'll be able to do what I needed to do." Seiya explained.

"But wouldn't your escape be useless if they just went straight to that place that you needed to go?" asked Yusuke, confused.

"You have a point there, but they don't know where I have to go so problem solved." Replied Seiya with assurance.

"I see. But what is it that you had to do anyway? And where is that place that you needed to go badly?" asked Kurama.

"I had to go to the.." Seiya started but when he looked at his watch, he shouted, "Oh no, I'm late!! I have to go!! It was really nice knowing you even if it was a bit awkward, but anyway, see you around! Especially you Shuichi!"

And with that, Seiya ran away from them with a wave so the 3 detectives were left. They just looked at the place where Seiya used to be, clueless.

"What just happened?" asked Kuwabara.

"I don't know about you, but that guy was just too random. But I have to admit, he was kinda handsome, don't you think Kurama?" said Yusuke mischievously.

"What are you talking about Yusuke?" Kurama said with a slight blush.

"Yeah Kurama!! So, how was your first kiss?" said Kuwabara with a stupid look on his face.

"How would you know if it was his first, you big oaf! But yeah Kurama, how was it?" Yusuke joined in with the teasing.

"I have no intention of answering that question so don't expect an answer. And besides, I still have to go to school and I don't want to be late. So I will go ahead of you now." Kurama said, stiffly.

The two friends laughed loudly at this and made kissing sounds before saying, "See you Kurama!"

And with that, Kurama was left alone on his walk to school.

"_That kiss.. It was.." _Kurama thought with a blush, but then he shook his head to clear his thoughts. _"What am I thinking? He's a guy! And I'll never see him again anyway. What happened was just an accident"_

"_But why do you sound disappointed?"_ said Youko, inside of him.

"_What are you talking about?" _replied Kurama and with that said, he ignored his inner self until he arrived in school.

Kurama POV

Finally regaining his composure, he arrived in school and wasn't surprised by the group of girls who welcomed him when he arrived. He was used to this but he was still very uncomfortable.

Using his charm, he said to the girls "Excuse me girls, but I have to go. We don't want to be late for class now right?"

"Hai, Shuichi-sama!"

"You're so hot, Shuichi!"

And so on and so forth, were the answer of the girls before they scrambled out to talk to their "girlfriends" saying that "Shuichi-sama" talked to them.

On his way to his homeroom, he heard many girls talking.

"Hey did you hear, a new teacher will be coming. I heard he was very handsome." Squeeled one girl.

"Really? But I'm sure Shuichi-sama is still more handsome than him." Said the other.

"Of course!! But the teacher is still handsome too. I hope he'll be my teacher". Said the other girl in the group.

When he heard this, the image of Seiya popped into his mind but then he said to himself, _"Impossible."_

He entered the classroom and went to his usual seat. A boy went up to him and talked to him good-naturedly.

"Hey Shuichi. Have you heard? We're going to have a new teacher? But it's a boy. Too bad."

"I see. I hope he'll be able to help us with our studies." Replied the perfect student, Shuichi.

"Right Shuichi." Said the boy with a laugh and moved to talk to another girl.

Shuichi was then left to his thoughts about anything and a certain blue-haired boy.

Then, footsteps were heard and the students all scrambled to their places, excited to see their teacher.

The door opened, and to his surprise, although it went unnoticed by anyone, the boy who was occupying his mind was walking in front of class carrying a folder that was usually carried by teachers with the principal.

[AN: it's like, where they have their visual plans or something

He looked nervous, but when he and Kurama had an eye contact, the charming smile of his appeared on his face

_He's the new teacher?!? _Thought Shuichi.

Seiya POV

After the incident with Kurama, or Shuichi as he wanted to be called, I went to the Principal's Office to inform him that I'm the new teacher.

He welcomed me to Meiou High warmly and briefed me about my job as a teacher.

After briefing me, he told me that I'll handle Class 3-A.

[nervous chuckle I haven't really researched about Kurama's class, but if you know, please inform me. Hihi..

With that, the principal told him, "Well then, let me guide you to your students".

So, we were on our way to my class. Nervousness was getting me but I said to myself that it was alright.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the principal opened the door leading to my class. I was so nervous that I didn't really notice anything or hear that he was introducing me to the class but when I looked at the class, I saw Shuichi with an unbelieving look on his face.

This brought back my hyper/friendly attitude which gave me the confidence to speak in front.

"Hello class! I'm Seiya Akimori. I will be your homeroom teacher for this schoolyear"

Seiya said with his usually charming smile which made the girls swoon and blush.

* * *

Yipeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Another chappie done! Hihi.. so? How was it?? Still sucks?? sigh too bad… but if you like it [or don't like it don't hesitate to give a review or flame.. hihi..

Replies to authors:

Kaidra – uhm.. is the thing with the bet clear already?? If it's not, haha.. I'll try

Explaining it more. :D

Sasuke'sMyKitty – hahaha.. we'll see.. we'll see.. thanks for the review..

Xoxo,

Keia Mizuki


	3. Violin, Talk and Ice Cream

**_Gaaaaaaaah.. it's been so long since I've updated.. lol.. _**

**_Blame these reasons: a) schoolwork b) Writer's Block c) Laziness… yeaaaaaah.. how I love it.. well.._**

**_I was inspired by the reviews that I got soooo.. imma work work work.._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho!!_**

**"Sei" _talking to someone_**

**"_Sei" __thinking_**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Violin, Talk and Ice Cream

"The new teacher is so hot!" squeeled one girl from Kurama's class who was surrounded by her friends.

"I know. And he's so adorable too! The smile he gave me makes me melt!" replied her friend.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" asked Kurama's classmate.

The girls around her squeeled in refusal.

"No way. I'd rather have him with a guy. You know.. a guy to guy romance?" said a girl.

"Ohmygosh! I agree! I've read it in books and it's way cooler than having a plain girlfriend." Said another.

Due to this, a memory flashed in Kurama's mind. The _kiss. _

Ever since that happened, it would make him feel awkward around his new teacher though it's been a week that it happened and he's began teaching.

As much as possible, Kurama would try to avoid Seiya in the corridors or anywhere but sometimes for a reason Kurama doesn't know, once he makes eye contact with his teacher, he would blush like a school-girl, like what happened yesterday.

**_Flashback_**

"_Shuichi, could you please take this to the faculty room?" requested his teacher._

_Being the responsible student, Shuichi couldn't refuse the request, wanting to avoid his homeroom teacher who he thinks may also be in the faculty room. _

_But the task has to be done so he went to the faculty room anyway._

_Arriving at his destination, he knocked on the door and to his luck, another teacher opened the door._

"_Ms. Hibiya, these are the visual aids Mr. Tateishi asked me to bring here." Said Shuichi._

"_Oh thanks Shuichi. Just put it over there" said Ms. Hibiya while opening the door wider._

_Seiya was about to leave the room for his class when he came face to face with Shuichi._

"_Oh Ku.. Shuichi.. What brings you here?" he asked the student with a smile._

"_I-I was requested to bring these here Sensei." placing the visual aids on a table while avoiding eye contact with his sensei. _Why are you stammering Kurama? Get a hold of yourself!! _Kurama said to himself. _This is so unlike you!!

"_Oh I see.. Shuichi you're red. Do you have a fever?" asked Seiya, while going closer to Shuichi and pressing his forehead to Shuichi's. _

_For a while, Shuichi stared at a pair of enchanting blue eyes that made him feel giddy inside. _

**A.N. lol.. I just wanted to put that there**

_Kurama was stunned and embarrassed of what was happening. Fortunately, there were only a few teachers in the room._

_Moving away from Seiya, he excused himself saying that he still needs to go to class and rushed by Ms. Hibiya and out of the faculty room._

_Ms. Hibiya and Seiya were left staring at where the boy was last seen._

_Ms. Hibiya asked "Was that Shuichi? He seems.. a bit.. flustered? Or rather.. not himself. I wonder if he's alright. He's in your class Seiya go check him out."_

_Seiya stared at her and suddenly laughed most likely knowing why the student was reacting to him that way. _

"_Oh don't worry Hibiya-sensei. Kids these days are very hard to understand". _

"_But you're just a few years older than him Seiya." Chuckled Ms. Hibiya._

_Seiya just laughed and said, "Well then, I'm off to class!"_

_End Flashback_

While reminiscing what happened, he was on the rooftop not minding the time. He spent a few minutes more thinking on the rooftop then he decided that it was time to go home.

He passed by the park and saw the sun almost setting. While passing through, he heard a distant violin being played.

It was such a sweet melody that he felt like being pulled to the source of the sound.

Finally, he could hear the violin much better and he noticed that a crowd started gathering around the source.

Once the violinist was done playing, the crowd around the violinist started clapping and Kurama found himself clapping too.

Kurama wanted to see who the violinist was so he waited until the crowd had dispersed.

However he wasn't expecting the person he saw.

The person he looked at had a peaceful expression on his face while playing the violin. His passion for the violin was seen in how he played.

His emerald eyes stared at painfully familiar blue eyes which he could get lost to.

He broke eye contact and greeted his sensei showing respect. "Hello Seiya-sensei. Well, I should be going now." He turned to leave but stopped upon hearing his name.

Seiya, seeing his student, grinned and called for him. "Shuichi! Wait for me! I'll just fix this!"

With his back turned to Seiya, he gave a sigh knowing he had to do his teacher's simple request.

Seiya jogged to where Shuichi was and opened a conversation, "Hey, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at home by this time?"

Trying to be calm and collected, Shuichi said "Just passed by here to think Seiya-sensei."

"Stop it with the Seiya-sensei crap. Once we're out of the school, you could call me Seiya or just Sei-chan. Outside the school, we're friends and not student and teacher. We can even fool around. But of course, once we're inside the classroom, you have to show respect to me." laughed Seiya, his trademark dangling cross earring moving.

Shuichi looked at his sensei, checking to see if he was still sane and when he saw the innocent face of his teacher, he couldn't help but mutter his name.

"Seiya.."

Seiya stopped laughing and looked at his student. He gave a smile patted Shuichi at the back.

"Well then, since we're here, let's get ice cream! My treat."

Saying that, he grabbed Shuichi's arm and dragged him to the nearest ice cream stand.

"I'll have a vanilla ice cream!" requested Seiya. "What about you Shuichi?"

"Just chocolate will be fine". Said Shuichi.

While eating their ice cream, they took a seat on a park bench but Kurama made sure that they don't look like a gay couple by moving away from his teacher.

"So, Shuichi.. what's with the name? Kurama or Shuichi?" asked Seiya with an innocence of a child.

"I'd rather we didn't discuss that. It's something private." Replied Kurama.

"I see.. Where are your other friends? The one I saw with you on my first day in Meiou High." Asked Seiya while grinning.

Remembering what happened that day, he blushed faintly and answered the question, "They're in another school. But we hang around sometimes."

**A.N. I know where they study but I just don't know how to spell it. Lol**

"Oh I see.."

Seiya looked at Shuichi and noticed his discomfort and chuckled.

"About that day, I want to apologize properly. I just had to escape those guard." Seiya said with a shiver.

"From a far, you really looked like a girl and running out of ideas, the only way for me to escape them was to hide or look like a making-out couple. But I promise, I won't ever do it again!" continued Seiya.

"But if ever there's a next time, I'll make sure to ask for your permission first." Added Seiya with an impish grin.

"What do you mean the next time?!" said Shuichi while blushing.. stunned at his teacher's straight-forwardness.

Seiya laughed and putting his arm around Kurama, he said, "Just kidding! Just kidding!"

They stayed at that position for a few seconds when Kurama finally noticed it and requested, "Seiya, can you get your arm off of me?"

Seiya looked at his arm and quickly moved away while chuckling nervously. "Oops, sorry. I'm just a bit touchy touchy".

Kurama looked at Seiya's foolish face, "May I ask why?"

Suddenly, Seiya looked away from Kurama and looked at the setting sun.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have asked if that was personal" said Shuichi.

Seiya laughed quietly and said, "No it's alright."

"Well the reason is.. I just miss someone's affection. I just want to show affection to someone so they wouldn't feel what I experienced." Seiya said with a far away look on his face but still, his ever lasting smile was there.

Kurama looked at the face of his sensei.

"_It's different. His smile. It's unlike the others I've seen or when fooling around in class. It looks so.. real.. but.. sad.. like.. there's something.. missing from him" _thought Kurama.

Suddenly, his sensei laughed and stood up, bursting with energy.

"Well then, it's almost night time. Hurry up and finish your ice cream and I'll walk you home. Seriously, you eat like a girl." Seiya's mischievous smile was back.

"I'm very sorry I have manners and etiquette" Kurama said, fooling around with Seiya too. "But you don't have to walk me home. It's not like I'm a girl that could be molested by gangsters. And you surely have to ready your lessons for tomorrow so I shouldn't waste your time. And besides, my mother might think I'm having a gay relationship, with my teacher nonetheless, so it's better if you just go home."

Seiya laughed at what Kurama said but finally agreed, remembering the work he had to do. "Well, if you're sure. Okay then, I'm off! See you tomorrow!"

And with that, Seiya ran off disappeared from Kurama's line of vision.

Finally, after arriving home and greeting his mother, he laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"_That teacher of mine.. I guess there's more to him than his mischievous smile and annoying attitude. I guess I should give him a chance.." _thought Shuichi. _"And what did he mean the next time? As if I'll let him.. But..."_

Realizing what he was thinking, he shook his head. "_What the heck! I'm thinking too deeply about my teacher. Pull yourself together Kurama!" _

"_But then, when I was with him, I can't help but feel alive.. feel free.. and even fool around with him.. Especially when he played his violin.. it's like he was drawing me to him.."_

That night, Kurama can't help but think about his teacher with those mesmerizing blue eyes and mischievous smile.

Not knowing, he was being dragged to the young violinist more than he wanted to.

* * *

**_Yesssssssss.. a chappie done!! _**

**_I apologize if there are some mistakes in grammar or spelling or other mistakes I can't even point out. _**

**_Lol.. in my excitement to post a chapter, I didn't mind those.. _**

**_Anyway.. did Kurama seem Out of Character to you guys?? Tell me if he did.. or if I should stop writing this fic or whatnot.. lol.._**

**_Review and flames are very much appreciated.. :)))))))))_**

**_XoXo,_**

**_Keia mizuki _**


	4. Grandpa, BMW, and Glacier

**Author's Notes:** _daaaaaaamn. It's been a while since I updated. Lol. I was supposed to update the day before my birthday, which was around October, but then. . . . . I wrote parts of it already and I can't seem to finish it. Then, my mom had to fix the computer and voila! All the documents were erased. Isn't that great? *sarcasm*_

_But the good news is, I've already outlined chapter 5 so I know what's going to happen already. The bad news is sometimes I'm too lazy to type it. Lol. Oh well. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho!! and some of the names. I borrowed them from some anime's. if you're familiar with them, then.. okay. **_

"**Sei" **_**talking to someone**_

"_**Sei" thinking**_

__________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4 – Grandpa, BMW, and Glacier**

**Normal POV**

It was an ominous Sunday morning as Seiya was trudging sleepily around his condominium going to the kitchen.

_Ugh. Why do those cars have to be so damn noisy? If I had a gun I swear I would've shot them down. _He thought.

And on and on he went, thinking of ways on how to kill the annoying cars and drivers coming and going below the building.

Realizing this, he chuckled. _I was never a morning person to begin with. _And with that, he operated the coffee maker and waited for his coffee.

When the coffee was finished, he poured some into his cup and leaned on the kitchen counter, ruffling his hair.

_**KRIIIIIIIIING! **_The phone rang.

"Huh? Who could be calling at this hour?" he said to himself. Not knowing that it was already 11 o'clock in the morning.

Truly, Seiya is a heavy sleeper during weekends.

He picked the receiver up and said, "Goodmorning, Seiya here. Who's calling?"

"Ah Seiya. It's nice to hear your voice again." Came the voice from the other line.

"Grandpa!" came the shocked reply.

A weak chuckle could be heard. "I was told that you were successful in being a teacher in Meiou?"

Seiya gave a laugh and said in a smug voice, "Of course. Those guards you sent to get me weren't the brightest."

Koujirou Akimori heaved a sigh. "Are you sure you want to be a teacher? It's a hard job you know. But if you stayed here and handled the company instead, it will be more or less a smooth sailing."

"But grandfather, a deal is a deal."

"I know, I know. But it gets a little lonely in here."

That did it. "Oh no, grandfather. I will not fall for any of your guilt trips ever again. And besides, you have Miyuki, the twins, Rion and the others to keep you company."

"But you're my grandson. Family. Oh well. I know you'd rather be with those of your age rather than with your old, ancient, and dying grandfather."

"Grandfather stop that. If you behaved and did what your doctor told you, you wouldn't be dying. And I know you wouldn't fall that easily. There are still lovely ladies out there that you haven't ogled, you old geezer." Seiya said, trying to lighten up the 'dying' thing.

Koujirou gave a laugh. "True, true. Oh and Seiya. I called to tell you that as a reward for fulfilling your goal, I sent a little something and it should be waiting outside your room. I hope you'll find it useful and entertaining."

"Oh, thanks grandpa. Anyway, I better go now. I better check what you sent me and I still have to prepare for classes tomorrow. And say hi to the others for me, okay?"

"Okay Seiya. Ah that reminds me, you might have another surprise coming in a week or two. That's all. Goodbye Seiya."

And with that, a click was heard from the other line.

_Crazy grandfather. _Thought Seiya.

Then, he proceeded to the door and opened it to reveal 2 boxes lying on the floor, 1 big box with holes and 1 small.

He got the small one and tried to carry the large one too but it was too heavy. He looked at it and had a surprise when the box suddenly moved.

He laid down the smaller box and opened the big box and to his surprise, a white Siberian Husky jumped onto him and started licking his face.

"Hey stop that! You're salivating all over me" he exclaimed and tried pushing the dog away.

When he finally stood up, the dog was looking at him obediently with his tongue lolled from his mouth.

Seiya gave a smile and proceeded inside, ushering the dog in.

"Now, what will I call you?"

He looked at the dog and noticed that it already has a collar.

"Glacier, huh? I think I know who named you. It can't be my grandfather so it has to be Miyuki." He mused.

"oh well. It fits, anyway."

Then, he remembered the other box and opened it. Inside, 2 keys and a small paper could be found.

"Seiya, here are the keys to your car. It's parked at the basement parking lot. You'll know it's yours right away. Grandpa. P.S. Miyuki says 'hi'." He read.

"Hmm. I'll see it later once I take you for a walk." He said to Glacier.

And with that, he went to work and at around 4:30, he called Glacier.

"Hey Glacier, let's go for a walk." He smiled at the Siberian Husky.

Glacier gave a bark.

They first went to the basement and saw the car. A black 2010 BMW M6. A convertible.

He approached it and saw a note saying, 'To our newest teacher. Love Grandpa, Miyuki, the twins, Rion, and Freya.'

Seiya gave a low whistle. _They really love spending, don't they? _He smiled fondly.

"Okay then, Glacier. Let's go."

**

* * *

**

**Kurama POV**

"Shuichi, can you go buy these at the grocery?"

"Okay mom."

Kurama opened the door and was greeted by a white dog, sitting in front of their doorstep.

"Uhh. . ."

"What is it, Shuichi?" asked Shiori, going to the door to stand beside her son.

"I think one of our neighbors got a new dog. I haven't seen this dog before."

"Me too. It has a collar. Look at it."

"It says . . ."

"**GLACIER!!!" **came a shout from someone. "I take a look at something and you take the moment to run off to some . . . where." The person trailed off.

And lo and behold, Seiya was the one yelling.

"Shuichi?"

"Sensei?"

And silence ensued.

Glacier barked which broke the silence.

"Oh right, sorry about that. This is Glacier. And uhm… sorry for causing a disturbance." Excused Seiya.

"it's okay Sensei. Mom, this is our homeroom teacher, Sir Seiya Akimori." Came the introduction.

"Hello ma'm." And then, Seiya grabbed Shiori's hand and kissed it.

"You're a teacher dear? But you're just a young lad. A handsome one at that." Chuckled Shiori.

"Thank you for the compliment Mrs. Minamino. But I'm not really that handsome. Now, you're son is a different matter entirely. He's practically the prince of Meiou." Teased Seiya while he let go of her hand.

Shuichi gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Well mom. I have to get going now if you want to start on dinner."

"Oh yes. Go ahead dear. Be careful."

"I'll be going ahead too, Mrs. Minamino. It was nice meeting you."

"None of the Mrs. Minamino. Shiori will be just fine. It was nice meeting you too."

"I'll be going now then. Come Glacier, we're going to accompany my student."

"Accompany me, sensei? You don't need to. I can handle myself just fine. I don't want to trouble you." Came the reply.

"But I want to. And Glacier needs to walk around anyway." Then Seiya gave a smile at Shuichi.

Shuichi looked away fearing that a blush might be creeping at his face.

"Okay then."

And with that, Shiori watched his son and his teacher walk away with the white Siberian Husky.

________________________________________________________________________

"So Shuichi, this is Glacier."

"You actually have a dog? I didn't really imagine you as a dog person."

"Oh! So you've been imagining your sensei, huh?"

"No, what I meant is you don't really appear to be one who takes care of a dog."

"I don't really. He's a gift from my grandfather. Among other things."

"I see."

And the walk going to the grocery was spent in the two talking. Well, not really since Seiya was the one doing all the talking. Talking about his grandfather, his friends or relatives.

Shuichi gave a few replies here and there.

He wasn't really talking. He was still confused about this sensei of his.

They finally arrived at the grocery store, but Seiya was left outside due to Glacier. No pets were allowed inside.

Kurama finally went out of the grocery and was carrying 3 bags.

"Here Shuichi. Let me carry those for you."

"No need sensei. May I remind you that I'm a boy and is used to these stuff. But thanks for offering."

"Hmm. But I'm not offering. I'm ordering you as your sensei to let me carry those bags for you."

"But I thought you said that when we're outside of school you're not my sensei anymore. You'll be just Seiya."

And with that, Seiya looked at Kurama. Speechless.

Seiya gave a laugh.

"You really are the smartest student in my class." Seiya said.

Kurama just smiled.

"Well then, if you don't really need my help, I better go home now."

Kurama agreed.

Seiya was about to go now when a thought crossed his mind.

He turned to Kurama again to Kurama's surprise, Seiya touched his cheek and whispered at his ear, "You better go home safe or your mom will have my head."

And with that, Seiya began walking to his condominium with Glacier barking playfully.

Kurama was left at the side of the road thinking, _What was that?_

Unknown to them both, 2 girls saw the event and was giggling to themselves.

"YAOI LOVE!"

**  
**

**Keia Mizuki: daaaaaaaaamn. I finally did it. Lol. ****Hmm. Can't really think of anything to say right now. But, how was it? **

**I just realized that writing about Kurama is hard. Ugh. **

**Comment are very welcome. Flames too! Soooo.. go! **

* * *


End file.
